Something to Believe
by Make A Choice
Summary: .'Look into the water...you might find more there then you would on land.' Bella, Emmett and Alice spend the day at SeaWorld where they meet three of the killer whale trainers. I wonder who they are...Humans. Rating may change later on.
1. Prologue

**First off, let's get things straight.**

**I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**I am only a fan that loves her characters.**

**The only thing I own is this story line, but she holds all rights to the characters and to Twilight.**

**This disclaimer goes to the whole story**

:.:.:.:.:

On to the prologue…

* * *

_Thanks to my beta **flamingo1325** for editing this!_

P R O L O G U E

I sat in my seat next to Alice, with Emmett on her other side, when the music started. The moment the music echoed through the covered stadium, the two siblings halted their banter and looked into the vast blue pool. All three of us, along with the rest of the crowd that filled the stadium, watched in 'awe' as the beautiful killers swam past us.

Words left the speakers from above but I ignored them. My eyes were glued to the black and white creatures that played at the bottom, both with hidden beauty only few could recognize. Then one of the beautiful creatures left his playing mate to join the rest of us on the surface before sliding onto the slide out where a man with wet tousled bronze hair stood in his wetsuit that matched the design of the oversized dolphin. His hair clung to his face from the saltwater of the pool but he made no acknowledgment to change it. For that I was thankful.

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Edward Mason and I am a trainer here at SeaWorld San Antonio, Texas. Please let me personally thank you for joining us today and we sincerely hope you enjoy our show. Now please let me introduce you to a very good friend of mine, Shamu!"

I couldn't decide which one was more beautiful.

**(I really, really wanted to stop it here, so I did. The next part is more of a little extra. )**

The beautiful angel raised his arms, the animal following suit with his head and tail up shooting for the stars. Then the animal slid back into the water away from my sight. The angel with messy bronze hair smiled and looked me square in the eyes, then pointed my way. The next thing I knew I was covered in saltwater and freezing to death.

Now I remember why I hated fish.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it's small, but it's meant to be that way. This is only the prologue after all.**

**And before I get a lot of people yelling at me to update 'How to Hide IT', most of the chapter is done. My computer got mad at me and deleted the chapter so I re wrote it. Plus I just got back from vacation (take a guess where...) so give me a few days. **

**And I also have another story in the works at the moment but I'm not saying what it is. But I am very, VERY excited to start it! I've been holding it in for like a week so I'll try to get that up, possible after I update How to Hide IT.**

**Okay, so, you regulars know the drill. You** **_REVIEW_, I'll send you a _QUOTE _from the next chapter**

**Okay, and by the way I was kind of surprised with the poll. Not very many of you flame. Weird. And I don't flame! I speak the truth. :)**

**Poll is still up. **

**Love to all, **

**Miss Wannabe. (It's sad that the authors note is longer then the prologue)**

**PS- My question for this chapter, Why do you think I named this story 'Something to Believe'??**


	2. Wake Up Call

**Worlds: 2,029**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_Thanks to my beta **flamingo1325** for editing this!_

C H A P T E R 1:  
Wake Up Call

Bella's POV

_Bella…_ a light musical sounding voice whispered though my right ear but I would not move. My bed was too comfortable.

_Bella…_ a voice said again only in this time in my left ear, this time deep and strong but still like a child. I rolled over that time and stuffed my face into my soft white pillow. Hopefully who ever this was would get the idea and leave me alone.

"BELLA!" The two diverse voices screamed into each of my ears, the difference in their voices clashing together to create one unique sound. I jumped in the air and, in Bella fashion, fell on the floor-hitting something harder than just wood-with the comforter wrapped around me in a tight mummy wrap. Even with the cushion, my butt still felt sore; the bruise was already forming. Great.

I groaned in pain and let my head fall to the ground, only to have it hit the wooden floor. Laughter soon followed my show of pain. I opened one of my eyes, the other soon following, and looked into the faces of my 'best friends', Alice and Emmet Cullen.

Alice was a small thing, maybe five foot at the most. She was naturally pale but had a light tan that made her glow more than she already did. Her spiky black hair was unusually beautiful in a weird way and made her stand out even more. Not to mention her eyes, which where a blue gray color that almost resembled an angry storm. I swear- the rare times that she was angry they grew darker. An angry Alice was something no one wanted.

She was wearing a pair of light washed blue jean shorts and white thin shirt with a deep V cut in the front with a pale hot pink swim suit hiding under it. Alice was in college right now to become a fashion designer. It had always been her passion and always would be. Her personality made all of her clothing fun and exciting. She was standing by my feet now, shaking with excitement. I could feel the vibrations through the floor and see the excitement playing in her eyes. She is the prime example as to why people should avoid energy drinks.

Then there was Emmett, the huggable beast. He was…huge, to say the least. He was around six three and had muscles everywhere. It was amazing that they hadn't blown up yet by the size of them. His dark brown curly/wavy hair fit him nicely and he kept it somewhat short. His eyes were like Alice's, only more on the blue side and more 'innocent'. They were probably the reason he got away with most of the things he did.

He played football for UT, the college all of us went to, and was very, _very_ good. The only problem was his grades. He wasn't necessarily stupid; he just didn't think everything through all the time. And he also had a small problem with authority. He wasn't one of the bad kids or anything; he was more of the class clown. But if I had to say at least one good thing about his behavior, it was that he was getting better. He hasn't been arrested yet, which is better than when we were in high school. Charlie still holds it against him…

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up! Wake up!" Alice said, bouncing up and down by my feet. She fell to her knees then started to pull on my comfy blanket until it was off, and I was cold.

"I'm up! I'm up! But give it back!" I said, leaning onto my elbows to sit up a little more. My butt was now throbbing and I was in no mood to-

"No. Its eight thirty and you need to get dressed. We have to leave at nine thirty! That gives us almost no time!" She said after glancing at the clock and seeing what time it was.

A worried look crossed her face before she flew to my suit case then to her suit case and started grabbing things. Before I knew what happened, she had thrown me dark washed blue jean shorts, a shirt matching her white one only in dark blue and a black and white striped bikini that she knew I would not wear willingly.

"One, why? And two, I'm not wearing that." I told her after slowly sitting onto my rear end, wincing once in pain. I felt something hard underneath me that had caused me most of my pain and reached to get it. Once I removed it and saw what it was, I threw it across the room in annoyance. Stupid remote…

"One, because we are going to SeaWorld! Did you not notice the hotel room yet! Two, yes you are." She said with a whiney tone and a pout.

When I made no move to change, she did. "Yes you will." She said in an authoritative tone that made me nod in compliance with wide eyes. Angry Alice was not a good thing this early in the morning.

"Good. Now you get dressed and I will go grab you some breakfast from down stairs." She said before gliding to the door, grabbing her key then shutting it. I sighed. Silence ran though the room as I turned to stand.

I grabbed the clothing off the ground and started to undress. But before I lifted my shirt I saw a pair of dark blue-grey eyes staring at me with anticipation. Emmett looked like a school boy who was about to look at his first playboy.

"Emmett, OUT!" I told him, pointing to the door with my clothing still intact. My stupid blush decided to make an appearance which made him laugh. Then he stopped and remembered what I said and pouted.

"But this is my room too! Please little sis!" He said defiantly, crossing his arms like a two year old. Right now, looking at him with that stupid pout, was the only time you would ever notice that Alice and Emmett were siblings. Twins actually. Alice is older by two minutes.

"Emmett that is gross! If you are into incest then go ask Alice!"

A look of disgust crossed his face and he look as if he might be sick.

"Get out now or I will call Esme and tell her you were the one who put chili powder in her chocolate cake that she made for the charity auction last Christmas!"

He was gone in the blink of an eye. I only knew he had left the room because of the slam the wooden door made. I knew he was just trying to get a reaction out of me. He knew I was just kidding around as well and I knew he really didn't want to see me…well…you never know with Emmett. Boys will be boys and Emmett will be Emmett. He was like my brother and I was like his sister. The day that anything happens between us is the day hell freezes over.

I sighed again, only this time because of the other Cullen. I walked up to the door and locked it, knowing Emmett was still on the other side with a key. When he heard the lock click, a muffled 'damn it' was heard from the other side. I giggled at his childish antics.

I walked over to the bed I shared with Alice and quickly changed. I looked like Alice only in different colors, which wasn't a bad thing. It looked cute I guess.

When I finished dressing, I walked towards the bathroom, stumbling only once, and then stepped onto the cold tile of the ground. I flickered on the florescent light and watched as the room lit and my reflection reveled itself in the mirror. I looked like I always did in Alice's clothing. I looked like nothing special but I didn't think I was the ugliest thing out there.

My skin was paler then Alice's but I had a light tan and that itself was a miracle. The sun and I usually never got a long. I wanted golden brown and it gave me tomato red. I had brown soft, wavy hair that hated me and dull brown eyes. I guess in a way I look better with the pale skin. If it was darker, then from head to toe I would look like I was full of sh-

"Bella open up!" Alice yelled from the other side of the yellow door, her tiny fist pounding it. I turned from the mirror and clicked the switch, removing the light from the room.

"Coming!" I yelled as I made my way there. I glanced at the clock and saw it was eight forty five. Time sure flew when you're self-loathing.

I opened the door to an annoyed looking Emmett and Alice. I opened the door wide for them, making sure it was enough for Emmett to get through then closed it. Emmett had flopped on the bed and was now staring at the ceiling. I turned to Alice and saw that she had brought me a banana, blueberry muffin, and a small bottle of orange juice. She looked me in the eye and pointed to the round table where she had placed the food, silently commanding me to eat; now. I sat down in the chair and complied.

"Where's the remote?" Emmett asked with a child like whine twisted through his voice. Alice was sitting in the chair across from me while I was pulling the wrapped blueberry out of its plastic packaging when he spoke.

"Somewhere." I told him, ripping off a piece of the muffin and popping it in my mouth, a small smirk on my face. Emmett sat up and glared at me.

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep." I answered back while he stood up from the bed.

"Well-"

"Emmett, shut up! She needs to eat so we can leave. I don't want to get there right before it opens and you making her eat slower! So shut up!" Alice yelled at her younger brother who was four times her size. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her face tilted up towards his. She came up to his mid chest, maybe.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He was in the same position, only looking down.

"Emmett! Stop acting like a child!" She yelled back,

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!'

"Are…"

The two continued their banter as I ate my breakfast and watched by the sidelines. It was actually very entertaining watching the two of them quarrel. I finished then threw my trash away and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I checked my bag to make sure I had everything-SPF 50 sunscreen for me, tanning lotion for Emmett and Alice, three towels, goggles, both cameras, sunglasses, tickets, car keys, wallet, cell phone-then glanced at the clock.

_9:20Am._

I decided it was time to break up the argument that had still not stopped.

"I'm right because I'm older!" Alice said, defending herself.

"By like, a minute!" Emmett retorted.

"No, two minutes!" I thought this was a good place to end it. I walked up next to them and lightly crossed my arms.

"Alice, look at the clock." They seemed to remember I was there when I spoke and then both silenced. Alice turned to look at the glowing red lights then screamed.

"Emmett you made us late!" She said before grabbing her things.

"Did-"

"Please Emmett, not again. Can we just go now?" He huffed but nodded.

Emmett walked out the door first, then Alice, then me. They were at it again while they walked down the hall and I closed the door. I walked down the hall and into the elevator, and as I watched the metal doors shut, I couldn't help but wonder what the day would bring.

* * *

**Okay, chapter one is complete.**

**and for those of you who reviews the prologue, I hope you liked the quote. I did.**

**You review, I'll send you a quote from the next chapter. **

**ANd tell me what you really think, I really want to know. I wouldn't ask if I didn't. And I mean a really review, not just an update soon. You can still do that, but I would like more please. If you can't think of anything to say thats fine, it happens to me too. I guess I'm a hypocrite for saying not to put and update soon when I do it all the time because I can't think of anything else to put. Oh well, my ranting is done now.**

**The next chapter for 'How to Hide IT' it is almost done, I might have it out by tommorrow.**

**And I only had one person get the answer even half right. Keep guessing! Here it is again if you have forgotten.**

**-:-Why do you think I named this story 'Something to Believe'??**

**PLEASE VOTE ON POLL! the future of the next chapter depends on it! - Who's POV do you think the next chapter should be in? I can't choose. :(**

**_Love to all,_**

**_Miss Wannabe_**


End file.
